Loves Beginning
by unordinarygirl
Summary: Lilly Evans hates James Potter, untill that night...the night of the kiss. My first fanfic so be nice! oneshot. R


**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling anything else belongs to me.

**Author's note:** Ok, here it is, my first ever fanfic, so please be nice. I dont really have the experience to say this but please, read and review as i hate it when people dont review. Anyway, happy reading...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one: Stars**

Lilly lay on her back in the grass. It was midnight and she often came down by the lake to just gaze at the stars. It was her time to think, to get away from the noise of the Gryffindor common room, and relax.

She loved the stars, always had. When she was a small child she used to lie on her front lawn with her older sister Petunia and talk about silly little things and just watch the stars. Her sister had taught her all the names of the stars, and had told her stories about them. But her sister didn't talk to her anymore, not now she was a "freak".

Petunia and Lilly used to get on so well, but ever since she had gone away to Hogwarts School ofWitchcraft and Wizardrythere had been tension between the two sisters. It had never been the same.

"Evans," said a familiar voice behind her. "Mind if I join you?" It was James potter.

James was Lilly's admirer and the most annoying person, to her, in her year. Not a day went by without an obnoxious remark from Potter in a pathetic attempt to try to ask her out. And there was no way she was ever going to consider accepting his offer.

Lilly sat up.

"If this is another attempt to ask me out Potter, go away." At this reply he put on a mock offended face.

"Such things are preposterous to my mind, Miss Evans. I was merely on a midnight stroll enjoying the scenery and gathering my thoughts when I noticed a certain redhead, who looked so lonely…"

"Potter don't try your prince charming act on me, I've seen it so many times before." She interrupted.

"Well, it was worth a try." He sighed.

"Leave me alone potter." At this she lay back down. After a few moments she realised that she wasn't alone yet.

"Potter I thought I told you to go" she said

"I know, I just got distracted" At this she laughed.

"So it's true that you have a short attention spam then," she teased "whatever caught your eye?"

"Just how beautiful you are." He grinned at her. At this Lilly gaped. His eyes twinkled in front of her. They had never looked so…charming.

"Just go away, James." She replied.

"Wow."

"What now?" She was beginning to feel a bit exhausted with his behaviour.

"You just called me by my name."

"What are you on about! I've always called you by your name." She replied.

"No, you just called me James." He slumped himself down beside her and lay back.

Ever since the first year they had called each other by their last names. It had become a habit of theirs, and they had grown accustomed to it.

"I guess I did, hmmm…well don't get used to it Potter, you might think I'm leading you on or something." James didn't reply to this, just lay back and looked at the stars with her.

There was a long pause where they just gazed at the night skyuntil Lilly broke the silence.

"Have you ever wondered if there is such a thing as fate?"

"What do you mean? Like that things are meant to be and there's no way of choosing what happens?" James asked.

"Yeah, "she said softly. "My Dad used to tell me that the stars choose our destiny and that we can only sit back and enjoy the ride. I used to lie out for hours at night just staring at the stars thinking 'I wonder what I'll be doing next year at this time?' It's funny; I never could have imagined this."

"Imagine what?" James asked.

He had never really had a proper conversation with Lilly. It had always been a shouted comment across the hallways and silly little remarks. But now he was having a real conversation with her, he realised how much he wanted her.

"That I would be here, at Hogwarts. Before I got my letter I was going to go to my local school with my sister. She was so excited, I was so excited… You should have seen her face when she found out I was a witch. She hated me, no… she hates me. She calls me a freak, and shouts at me...she never used to shout." Lilly whispered. She sat up and looked at him. The corners of her eyes grew hot and she felt tears begin to form.

James could see Lilly's eyes starting to water. She looked so vunerable and small. He sat up and put his arm around her to comfort her. She put her head on his shoulders and let the tears fall. He tried to think of words to reassure her, to comfort her, but there were none. This alone was enough for her, as was it for him.

The two teenagers stayed like this for what felt like hours, breathing each other's companyin.

Lilly felt something she had never felt before, it was like she was being plunged into something unbreakable, something wonderful, wonderful but terrible.

She felt the urge to be with James, to be with him always.

Yet this was James Potter, the same James potter that through all these years she had loathed and despised, the same James Potter that had irritated her from day one of her life at Hogwarts, but the same James Potter that she was being comforted by.

Lilly pulled away. They looked at each other, into each others eyes, and suddenly it felt right. They came closer together; James could see her tear-streaked cheeks and with his thumb wiped away the last tear. Her green eyes looked so innocent and pure to him, like pools of clear emeraldcoloured water sparkling in the moonlight.

They were close enough to feel each others breath on their faces. They kissed each other, James could smell her flowery scent and he felt her lips pressed onto his, they were soft and warm. The kiss got more passionate, as though if they stopped the whole world would stop turning. His hands were carresing her cheek, soaking in the touch of her.

Suddenly Lilly pulled back. She jumped up.

"No, no…I'm sorry…I c-c-cant, "she said in a panicked voice. She picked up her shoes and started running, away from him, away from that kiss.

"Lilly, wait!" He shouted after her as she tore her way back to the castle.

"Leave me alone James!" She replied over her shoulder. There it was again…_James_

Then it was just him and the stars.


End file.
